roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2007 Heavyweight UK Championships
The 2007 Heavyweight UK Championships 'was hosted by Roaming Robots, held for a week in Hafan Y Mor Holliday Park in Wales from the 28th - 31st August 2007. It was also the first seperate tournament for the Heavyweight class as the Featherweight UK Championships 2007 was held in The National Space Centre in Leicester. Big Nipper won the main competition & TillyEwe 2 won the Annihilator. Competing Robots Below is the list of the robots which signed up to the competition *8645T *Big Nipper *Dantomkia *Das Gepäck *Edge Hog *Envy *Hive *Infinity *Iron-Awe 3 *Iron-Awe 5 *Ka-Pow! *Kan-Opener *Leveller 2 Mk 4 *Obsidian *Ripper *Scorpion *Tanglefoot *Terrorhurtz *Thor *Tiberius 4 *TillyEwe 2 *Turbulence *Tough As Nails *Velocirippa Seeds The seeds for 2007 were based on performance in competition, although Turbulence who was the defending champion was the top seed. #Turbulence #Iron-Awe 3 #Kan-Opener #Big Nipper #Terrorhurtz #Dantomkia #Ripper #Beast Heats The 8 heats each had 2 robots and a seed. As with the previous year's championship,the robots would fight it out in a league system. The highest point scorer went through to the finals while the robot that finished 2nd would compete in one of the 2 loser's melees, each feauturing 4 robots. Heat A '''Main Article : 'The 2007 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat A 'Competing Robots : '''Turbulence, Ka-Pow! & Tough As Nails '''Winners : '''Turbulence Heat B '''Main Article : 'The 2007 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat B 'Competing Robots : '''Big Nipper, Envy & Leveller 2 Mk 4 '''Winners : '''Big Nipper Heat C '''Main Article : 'The 2007 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat C 'Competing Robots : '''Iron-Awe 3, TillyEwe 2 & Iron-Awe 5 '''Winners : '''Iron-Awe 5 Heat D '''Main Article : 'The 2007 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat D 'Competing Robots : '''Beast, Tiberius 4 & Tanglefoot '''Winners : '''Tiberius 4 Heat E '''Main Article : 'The 2007 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat E 'Competing Robots : '''Kan-Opener, Das Gepack & Thor '''Winners : '''Kan-Opener Heat F '''Main Article : 'The 2007 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat F 'Competing Robots : '''Dantomkia, Scorpion & Edge Hog '''Winners : '''Dantomkia Heat G '''Main Article : 'The 2007 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat G 'Competing Robots : '''Terrorhurtz, Velocirippa & Infinity '''Winners : '''Terrorhurtz Heat H '''Main Article : 'The 2007 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat H 'Competing Robots : '''Ripper, Obsidian & Hive '''Winners : '''Ripper Loser's Melees '''Main Article : 'The 2007 Heavyweight UK Championships: Loser's Melees '''Battle 1 Envy Vs Das Gepack Vs Tough As Nails Vs Velocirippa Winners : '''Envy & Velocirippa '''Battle 2 Beast Vs Obsidian Vs Scorpion Vs Ka-Pow! Winners : 'Beast & Ka-Pow! The Finals '''Main Article : 'The 2007 Heavyweight UK Championships: The Finals The remaining 12 robots then fought in 6 head-to-head battles. The winners automatically went through to the Quarter Finals, with the losing 6 competing in two 3-way melees to provide the other two Quarter Finalists. Note: Winners names are in bold. Round 1 *'''Turbulence Vs Tiberius 4 *Kan-Opener Vs Terrorhurtz, NOTE : ''Kan-Opener took a lot of unrepairable damage and couldn't make the loser's melee *Iron-Awe 5 Vs '''Big Nipper' *'Dantomkia' Vs Velocirippa *Envy Vs Ripper *Beast Vs Ka-Pow! Loser's Melees *Tiberius 4 Vs Iron-Awe 5 *Velocirippa Vs Envy Vs Beast Quarter-Finals *Turbulence Vs Iron-Awe 5 *Beast Vs Big Nipper *Ripper Vs Terrorhurtz *'Dantomkia' Vs Ka-Pow! Semi-Finals *Dantomkia Vs Terrorhurtz *'Big Nipper' Vs Iron-Awe 5 3rd Place Play-Off *Dantomkia Vs Iron-Awe 5 3rd-Place Winners : '''Iron-Awe 5 Grand-Final *Terrorhurtz Vs '''Big Nipper 2007 Heavyweight UK Champion : '''Big Nipper Annihilator The Annihilator feautured 6 robots that had crashed out in the first round of the heats, they fought it out from 6 down to a winner '''Competing Robots *Iron-Awe 3 *Tanglefoot *TillyEwe 2 *EdgeHog *Mighty Mouse *Thor Round 1 TillyEwe 2 Vs Tanglefoot Vs Iron-Awe 3 Vs Thor Vs EdgeHog Vs Mighty Mouse Elliminated : '''Tanglefoot '''Round 2 TillyEwe 2 Vs Iron-Awe 3 Vs Thor Vs EdgeHog Vs Mighty Mouse Elliminated : '''Iron-Awe 3, ''NOTE : ''Iron-Awe 3 had technical problems and had to pull out '''Round 3 TillyEwe 2 Vs Thor Vs EdgeHog Vs Mighty Mouse Elliminated : '''Mighty Mouse, They too had technical problems and had to pull out '''Round 4 TillyEwe 2 Vs Thor Vs EdgeHog Elliminated : '''EdgeHog, ''NOTE : ''They also had technical problems and had to pull out which meant there was only 2 battles of the Annihilator shown! '''Final TillyEwe 2 Vs Thor 2007 Annihilator Champion : TillyEwe 2 Category:UK Championships Category:2007